Chocolate Delight
by ShiniBarton
Summary: Bath-time fun isn't just for kids anymore. -YAOI, 1/11-


Chocolate Delight

--

Rating: M (yaoi, PWP, slash, AU, language, OOCness, chocolate fetish)

Pairing: 1/11; Xemnas x Marluxia

Summary: Bath-time fun isn't just for kids anymore. -YAOI, 1/11-

Disclaimer: Me (still) no own.

Author's Note: I was gonna do a 1/9... maybe I still will, but it'll be super late. Maybe next Monday when I don't have school... but here's some bath smut (grown men having smex in the bathtub... isn't that sexy?). Try to imagine they have a _big_ bath tub, 'kay? Like a jacuzzi kind of bath tub. I know this probably wouldn't be humanly possible in a regular bath tub. And Xem has a chocolate fetish 'cause _I_ have a chocolate fetish. Dark chocolate is the best... -drools-

Anyway, enjoy!

--

SB

* * *

Xemnas sat on the edge of the tub and turned on the water. It had been a long time since he had a day off work and time to take a relaxing bath. He checked the temperature with his hand, deciding that it was warm enough. He let it run a little more before he turned the water off and stood to start taking off his clothes. Before he could take off his shirt, hands came around and covered his eyes.

"Guess who?" a voice purred, biting his ear. Xemnas smirked.

"Marluxia, you always smell like roses. How could I not tell it's you?"

The pinkhead shrugged and kissed his lover languidly.

"Getting ready for a bath?" he asked against the dark-skinned man's lips.

"Mmm hmm. Want to join me?"

"Why even ask? You know I can't resist seeing you wet," Marly winked.

"You can't resist seeing me _period_," Xemnas laughed, stripping away his clothes. Marluxia had to tear his eyes away from his lover's gorgeous body to remember what he was about to say.

"Oh yeah! I got some new bath soap I think you'll like," the blue-eyed man grinned, running back into the bedroom. Xemnas shook his head with a smile and slid into the tub, hissing as the warm water caressed his tense muscles. His lover skipped back in the bathroom with a bottle in his hand.

"And what do you have there?"

"You'll see. Now scoot up so I can get behind you and give you a massage."

The amber-eyed man slid up so his lover could slide behind him. Marluxia clipped Xemnas' hair up and uncapped the bottle, pouring some of the liquid in his hands. He grinned when his lover started sniffing.

"It smells good," the silver-haired man commented, still trying to determine the scent.

Marluxia chuckled and started kneading broad shoulders, faintly hearing his lover purr. His small hands slowly relaxed the tense muscles and spread the sweet-smelling soap on Xemnas' back. He stopped to pour more in his hands and continued to work his hands on his lover's body. Xemnas closed his eyes and groaned lowly, unconsciously growing hard.

"It's dark chocolate, isn't it?" he asked.

"Yeah... I thought you'd like it since you love chocolate so much..."

Marluxia went to work on his arms next, left first, then right. Then he slid around Xemnas and straddled his legs, placing the bottle on the rim of the tub. Xemnas leaned back and shut his eyes when those magical hands started working on his chest, lingering a bit longer on his nipples before moving down to his chiseled abs. Marluxia could feel the hardness between his lover's legs and he licked his lips.

"You know... this makes me want to lick you all over..." the devilish pinkhead whispered, hands kneading Xemnas' hard thighs. A deep golden eye looked at him curiously.

"Really? What else do you want to do me?" the ashen-haired man asked huskily.

"Kiss you... bite you...and play with _this_," Marly slid his hand up his lover's cock and Xemnas groaned.

"I don't think he'll mind if you play with him a little..."

Xem sat up a little and looked down between his legs, eyeing his gorgeous man with a hungry look as he started to tease his length with his tongue. Then Marluxia took the head in his mouth and sucked hard, eyes never leaving Xemnas'. The azure-eyed man rolled his tongue around the thick shaft, making sure to tease Xemnas with the barbell in his tongue. Xemnas was in complete ecstasy.

"_Fuck_, Marluxia..." the dark-skinned man moaned, grasping rose-colored hair as he felt his orgasm tug at his senses. Then Marluxia licked up his cock one more time before pulling away and licking his lips.

"Don't cum yet," he groaned, straddling Xemnas' waist and pushing himself down on his lover's sex. The two men groaned against each other's lips. "I want you to cum _inside_ me..."

"You are so fucking sexy," Xemnas hissed, nibbling on Marluxia's lower lip. The pinkhead wrapped his arms around his lover's neck and started to ride him, moaning wantonly. The two men exchanged little kisses as Marluxia moved up and down, playing with each other's lips and locking eyes.

"Shit, feels so _good_... mmm..." Marluxia breathed against moist lips.

"What feels so good? Tell me, sweetheart..."

"Your cock... deep inside me... mmmnn, I love it..."

Then Marly started to go a little faster, groaning into a passionate kiss. He took out Xem's hair clip and tossed it aside, clutching at his lover with a burning need. One of Xemnas' hands slid between their slick bodies and started to stroke his lover's swollen flesh. Marluxia tossed his head back and moaned Xemnas' name.

"Yes, yes, right there!" he gasped. "Harder!"

The pace of Xem's hand and Marly's hips sped up simultaneously. The two lovers groaned and continued to kiss hungrily, drawing closer to climax together.

"Make me cum, Xemnas," the needy pinkhead murmured, breathing hard against Xemnas' delicious lips. "I want to cum, I _need_ to..."

Xemnas tightened his grip on Marluxia's cock and bit his neck hard, feeling his lover tremble against him.

"Go ahead then," Xemnas whispered lowly in Marluxia's ear. "Cum for me, sweetheart."

"Ah shit, _YES_!" the blue-eyed man screamed, back arching and hands gripping his lover's shoulders. Xemnas continued to stroke him with a firm grip. Marluxia continued to grind and wind his hips, craving the heat he knew his lover would give him.

"Fill me, love," he said breathlessly, "give it to me... I want it all..."

Xemnas released a husky groan and filled his lover with his liquid essence. Both men groaned, now sated, and returned to kissing.

"Mmm... I like chocolate even more now," Xemnas whispered with a grin. Marluxia chuckled and kissed him again.

* * *

Chocolate is awesome. Probably even better on Xemnas... -imagines-...  
Anyway, tell me what you think!

--

SB


End file.
